


A Nightmare, Right...?

by Shooting_StarI



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alcohol, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Wet Dream, but just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_StarI/pseuds/Shooting_StarI
Summary: Mo Guanshan's dreams are deceiving him, right? He can't be... with that chicken dick...!Written to practise club atmosphere and descriptions in general.





	A Nightmare, Right...?

_The music thumped inside Mo Guanshan's head, vibrating throughout his chest, his hips down to his feet. The loudness was successfully silencing his thoughts, forcing his senses to take the lead. His body was hot, squished between others. The whole place smelled like alcohol and recklessness just barely a few moments ago, but suddenly Mo was no longer feeling that place. Or maybe, he was feeling it so much, he just stopped noticing it. Gulping, he dragged his dry tongue across his teeth._

_The colorful lights dancing on He Tian's face, the alcohol disappearing inside his mouth, the distant smell of his expensive aftershave... Mo's blood rushed into his head, the bass pulsating under his skin. He Tian smirked over his glass._

_"You alright?" He asked, not even bothering to outshout the loud music. Mo stared at him without blinking, not even bothering about others bumping at his constantly. He kept standing on his spot, just beside the bar where He Tian was sipping his pricey drink. Just at the corner of the counter, just by the drink bar, at the huge and crowded dancing club. He swallowed again, the inside of his mouth tasting like sandpaper._

_Smirking intently, He Tian pushed his body away from the counter, turning himself directly towards the redhead. His shadowed face looked smug and hungry, just like a predator ready for an attack. Mo's jaws clenched, as the black-haired boy poured the remaining liquid inside his mouth. He was going to be drunk and nothing good comes from this bastard when he is—_

_"Mnh!" Mo gasped under He Tian pressing his lips into his. The liquid started invading his mouth inch by inch, burning like hellfire. He didn't want to...! It tasted so bitter!_  
_He Tian pressed himself closer, as the glass slipped away from his fingers and shattered on the ground._  
_None seemed to notice though, this shithole had already been intoxicated._

_This was turning more and more forceful, as He Tian's mouth roamed over Mo's lips, then his cheek, then the curve of his jaw..._

_"Not here...!" The redhead moaned, his body and head tensing with every passing second. The bastard had only raised his glossy eyes from Mo's shoulder upon being hit into his back._

_"Not here," Mo repeated, while the cold shivers run down his sweating body. He Tian looked around himself, as if he tried to recognize the blurry surroundings. Teeth gritted in Mo's mouth._

_Stumbling over his steps, he dragged the bastard through the ocean of colorful sweat, straight into the men's bathroom. He begged himself to stay reasonable and responsible in this whole darkened mess, but He Tian's drunk lips turned out to be stronger. Kissing each other sloppily, they stumbled into the nearby stall._

_"You wanna fuck in a club?" He Tian laughed, licking Mo's neck. "Such a kinky little fox..."_

_"You better use your dick soon, you fucking—"_

Mo's eyes snapped open, his body shaking all over the place. 

"Holy fucking shit...," he breathed out, his shoulders slumping down in relief.  _It was just a dream...!_

Seconds later, he kicked his legs out of the messy bed. 

"What kind of motherfucking dream was that...," he mumbled angrily, while picking up clothes from the floor. _He was going for a run, fuck it._ _Fuck this dream, fuck him and fuck He Tian—  
__No, he meant...! Ugh, nev-nevermind..._


End file.
